forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maztican pantheon
To-do List My to-do list, so I don't forget stuff. Feel free to add suggestions below. :) * References- will have to wait until I have lots of time. * Add the deity template to the bottom of the page. * The fiddly stuff in the info box. * Probably more... Also, should History come before Members, or the other way around? There doesn't seem to be a unified layout for pages about pantheons. --SilverTiger12 (talk) 15:23, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :RE: References. You already have the references, you just need to use the pre-made templates we have on the wiki. For example: :The name field is mostly arbitrary (but please don't use ':' or '#' characters), it just needs to be a unique string so you can use the shortcut reference elsewhere in the same article: :I strongly recommend using the Source editor (you can set it to default in your preferences) because entering citations is much easier when it gives you suggestions as you type. Feel free to ask questions. —Moviesign (talk) 16:25, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :: I almost always use the Source editor, and thanks for the References template. I will try to get those in when I have time. --SilverTiger12 (talk) 17:32, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Though Movie is way better than I in that regard, if you ever need a new citation template, I would be glad to help.--Zero (talk) 18:10, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Uh-oh. I tried to enter my references, and I got a lot of error things. I am pretty sure I did it right, though. ::::Thanks, Movie. I think I've figured it out now. --SilverTiger12 (talk) 18:57, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you have to use the full citation at least once before using the shortcut, and the name has to match exactly. —Moviesign (talk) 18:58, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :On the issue of layout, while we have standard section titles that most of us default to, we don't mandate specific titles or fixed layouts. You can arrange an article however you think appropriate: maybe put History first if needed to explain a situation, or discuss the important concepts and deities first if it would explain things better. That's the approach I took with Celestial Empire, where the history was confusing and not especially important. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:21, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Lastest Edit: Badcatman, thanks for the clean-up. Especially the wall of text break up. Although, Lake Qotal is part of the Nexal Valley, and there is not enough info on Tecco to justify a page.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 02:11, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :No worries. As long as you can pass the three-sentence rule, a short article is fine, and even then it's more of a guideline: people and things that exist independently are allowed to be one-line articles. So Tecco could have his own page (it seems he has enough of a story for it) and Lake Qotal could be a redirect to Nexal Valley, categorised so it appears in the Lakes category. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:57, January 25, 2018 (UTC)